You moved!
by Lowri Brandybuck
Summary: 1st slash attempt. MP. Drabble... I think. Short and (hopefully) cute.
1. You moved!

**Crap title I know. 100 words exactly. So that makes it a drabble, right? I don't know. Short and pointless. Might make a longer version later.**

**M/P sort of slash. I just thought of this last night, watching Sam and Rosie's wedding bit on ROTK. Possibly more to come, but it depends on what people think of this. And by the way, my other fic – that I'm _sure_ you want to read – is going to have another chapter soon.**

**So… review and be nice! Anything I've got wrong, put it in the review.**

* * *

**You moved!**

"You moved."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You moved! One minute you were next to me, and then you moved next to Frodo."

"To be nearer the cake and ale, dearest."

"Oh really? Well that didn't help me when I turned to look at you when I caught the flowers. You'd moved, and I was left smiling at Diamond. I had to dance with her."

"Oh, poor you! How did you survive?"

"Because I knew you'd be here for me."

"And if I wasn't here when you got back?"

"Then I would drag you from Estella Bolger's arms and into mine."


	2. Finally

**Merry's point of view in _You Moved!_ Not 100 words, so it'll be a bit longer (obviously) and it's not as good as _You Moved! _But I'm trying, ok? I know it's not good, but I have been bribed to post it p I think I switched tense at some points, so sorry about that. And thanks for everyone who reviewed, all very kind. Have a cookie. 'Part from 'Nameless'. Idiot.**

* * *

**Finally**

So he was_ finally_ doing it. Sam Gamgee finally marrying Rosie Cotton. About time to, he's been in love with her for... well, a long time.

They look so happy together, so perfect... But so does that cake. And that lovely barrel of beer. And so does Pippin. But the cake was distracting me. And so was that lovely beer barrel. And so was Pippin.

I mean, I didn't _mind _him being that close. But at your friends wedding... I think not.

"Pippin, stop fidgeting. Sam would murder you if you made a fuss." So when Pippin turned to Frodo to argue, I moved, putting Frodo between us. Diamond, from Long Cleeve, shuffles closer to Pip. Then I look back at Sam and Rosie. It's over, and Rosie's about to throw the flowers. I move to my right some more, I know how violent lasses can be to catch them. The flowers head straight for Pippin, and he catches them before they hit him in the face. So he turns to smile at me, and realises it's Diamond smiling back at him, not me. As soon as her back is turned, he finds me and glares.

I spend the few hours later watching Pippin dance with Diamond, and she must be blind not to see the look of boredom on his face. I dance a few times with Estella Bolger, and with a few other nameless lasses.

As people leave, drunkenly helping each other back to their homes, laughing at something as simple as a mouse that has come to finish off the remaining crumbs, Pippin sits opposite to me and pulls the ale from my hands.

"You moved." I smile and take back my drink, before he has a chance to finish it for me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You moved! One minute you were next to me, and then you moved next to Frodo." I shrug.

"To be nearer the cake and ale, dearest."

"Oh really? Well that didn't help me when I turned to look at you when I caught the flowers. You'd moved, and I was left smiling at Diamond. I had to dance with her." He crosses his arms and leans onto the table, once again glaring at me.

"Oh, poor you! How did you survive?" Pippin stops glaring, the frown slowly turning into a small smile.

"Because I knew you'd be here for me."

"And if I wasn't here when you got back?" He comes to sit next to me, and after a lot of fidgeting, ends up sitting in my lap, his arms around my neck, and mine around his waist.

"Then I would drag you from Estella Bolger's arms and into mine."

* * *

**This is where they hug, kiss and do Lor knows what in Bag End's guest room, ok? Make that up yourself, a'cause I can't write it.**

**Like I may have mentioned, I'm not too keen on this, but I'm sure there's someone who might like it.**


End file.
